Memory of Mirage
by yuikshiro
Summary: Allen and Lavi where sent on a misson one day and well Rhode got a hold of Allen, and made him forget everything, even his lover Kanda! So what's Kanda going do when other people want to take his Moyashi who has no memories of him! -Being rewitten-
1. Prologue

Disclamier

I don't own Dmg never will :(

Summary:

Allen and Lavi are sent on a mission

Warning:

There are words not suited for those under 12

Also this is a **-Prologue-  
**

* * *

'Memory of Mirage'

* * *

One day at the Black Order, Allen and Lavi were called in to a mission, but the chief, who is has a very big sister complex, was asleep, drooling on his desk. So Reever had to come and wake him up for the fuck 100 time that day, by saying his dear sister was getting married; When that was said he woke up and started to cry.

So like always the teens add to wait till Komui was back in his right mind. Which piss Allen off because he wanted to hurry up; so that he could be with his beloved Yuu-anata before he went off to his mission. Then again this mission might be a good one, so that silver haired teen wouldn't be forced to have a limp all though the mission like last time.

The silver haired teen smiled at the thought of not being in pain for the whole mission, but was soon snapped out of it by the chief talking, then asking if he was alright.

"I'm okay, please go on." he said with a fake gentalmans smile, making Komui eye him for a little while before he went back to whatever he was doing.

After awhile the Chinese man was looking all over his desk for a file that had all the information about the teens mission. It was about village in Italy it was called Montecassiano and that some innocence may or may not be there, and if there is take it and brang it back to HQ.

When they were done talking the teens left emedently, and cought the next train/ boat to Italy. The whole way there Lavi and Allen eighter talked or sleeped, but for Lavi he was really happy that he could spend some time alone with the silver headed teen.

* * *

Meanwhile the Noah where already there.

Rhode and Tyki where sent out to Italy to capture Allen Walker, the Earl had told they he wanted to have a little chat with the young boy, so they had to get him no matter what, but Rhode was getting bored of waiting; So she came up with an idea to play with Allen.

The sadist girl smiled, than went to look to see if her precise Allen was there yet; she was going torched him till he forgets everything, everone and with that the Noah could take him freely! The girl laughed at her evil thoughts and went on with her plan, making sure Tyki didn't follow her

* * *

While the silver teen who had just got there now lost in the woods. He was supposed to be with Lavi, but something happen and they got separated, Which wasn't good for them, mainly Allen.

'This is just fuckin great! I'm the fuckin King of getting lost! Stupid Lavi!' the teen thought as he walked on, thinking he was alone, but really he wasn't for Rhode had found him just moments ago and was following his every move.

The girl was getting bored so she chuckled and went down to the teen and gave him a great big hug.

"Allen-kun I missed you!"

Rhode said as sweetly as she could, but the teen knew better then to trust the girl.

"What are you doing here Rhode?"

He said emotionless, making the girl frown and then look around to check if Tyki had follow her, but its looks like he didn't. The sadist girl was happy to know her uncle knew his place and when not to follow her; then she smiled one of the famous Noah smiles, and brought her dimension door up. She then push the teen inside, then started to laugh.

"Oh Allen-kun I'm going do some fun things with you now that we're alone"

Allen looked around to see he was flouting in midair and that Rhode was standing above him smile, then and there he know that he was in for something horriable.

* * *

"Oh my I miss the old anime"  
-YuikShiro/Me

Umm hello this is a story that me and Shizuhana made up along time ago, and it is being re edited right now so please enjoy :)

Review are sweet!;)

Hello this is a story my friend and me made up so please review and there be more ch.!


	2. Road's move

Disclamier

I don't own anything but plot enjoy well you can..

Summary

Allen had fallen for Road's trap what he going do now?

* * *

Memories Of Mirage

* * *

The silver haired teen closed his eyes, trying his best to think of a way out of the hell hole that is Rhode sick mind, but when he opened his eyes; he saw that he was in a white room, with a big mirror, then he heard someone chuckling

"Allen-kun don't you think the piano looks so beautiful!" a cheerful voice said into the Allen's ear.

Turning around, the teen saw that a blood red piano was sitting there. He took some step to it, but stop. The piano felt like it was pulling him in, and had a very evil aura around it. Another chuckle was heard.

"Come on Allen-kun you know you want to play it~" the voice purred out, then the girl was behind him.

"Rhode!" he yelled, but the girl ignored it and push Allen closer to the piano, thus making him sit down on the stool, he's fingers were already to play as well, but with all his will power Allen stopped before for he pressed any key.

Rhode look pissed, at the teen and then sigh. She was going to make the boy play no matter what. So she thought of an idea.

"Allen-kun you know if you play you might see Mana again!" she said in a very cheerful voice.

"Mana? I'd get to see him?" was his reply

"Yes" she said lying, but it worked and Allen started to play.

The teen started to get dizzy as he played "Shit what's happening?" he said as his eyes keeped trying to close. Then a giggle was heard from Rhode.

"Allen the Earl ask me to play with you, so I'm going to play?"

Her smile went ugly when she said that, then Allen fell out of the stool, as he laid on the floor memories flash though his eyes, all the sins, and thing he wish never happened started to come to him. "What's Happening! Rhode" he looked up to the girl while holding his head.

"Don't worry Allen you'll forget soon!" she said.

After hearing that the teen fainted, the memories were just to much for him to handle. When he wake up he saw he was in a snow covered graveyard and there was a little boy with brown hair over near a tree talking to the Earl.

The Earl was laughing and telling how he could bring the boy's father back to him, if he just called his name. Allen tried to stop the boy, but was to late, because he heard screams of murder, and when he closed his eyes, all he saw was blood.

* * *

"Blood runs thicker then Water"  
-Some person I don't remember said.

Okay the second ch. is now fixed :) also this story isn't betaread/edit so be a good person and don't be mean when it comes to the grammer

Review on your way :)


	3. Forgotten Sorrow

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but plot enjoy!

Summary:

Allen lost it, Lavi took him back from Rhode

* * *

Memory of Mirage

* * *

The next thing he saw was a brown haired boy with the Earl at a gravesite. Than everything went black on him a scream was heard. After that the boy felt something slippery on him shoe's. All around Allen was in blood. It was horrible. Voice's started coming from nowhere face came up from the ground than again, everything went black.

...

"ALLEN WAKE UP! *sob* PLEASE DON'T DIE!"*sob*

A boy with red hair said crying as Allen woke up, but what happen, after the boy work up made the redhead even more worried,the young boy said.

"Who are you?"

The redhead boy was now shocked. Did he hear what Allen said right? Yes, he did as he replayed what was just said in his mind.

"I am Lavi, your best friend!"

The red hair boy now known as Lavi said. The boy looked at him with a blank expression. Lavi looked at Allen worrying and said

"Come on! You know we always hang out together! Just you, me and Yuu-chan ? Please tell me your just joking "

Worried was the boy was. Because he didn't remember anything or who this "Lavi"person was and talking about. The younger boy couldn't think straight. The boy needed to lay down or something now because it felt to him that he had a hangover. While Lavi shook his head. Come on he thought. Allen has to remember Yuu!

"Who's Yuu and who am I ?"

The young boy asked. His voice's was scared. How's is he supposed to remember others when he didn't even remember himself? He was looking at "Lavi" for answer, any answer, but could this guy give him what he want to know or not? Lavi was far from shocked, now he was worried because he didn't remember Kanda, his lover! The older boy bit down on his lip hard. What did Rode do to him? Did Rode make him see something so terrible to make him forget? The redhead boy thought.

The younger boy keep stare at the redhead why wasn't he answering him! The young boy wanted badly to know who he was, and who this Yuu person was. The younger boy then notice blood coming from the redhead's lip. He put his hand near the older boy's lip than wiped away the blood that was coming down. The older one then start to blush like a mad-man after he saw what the younger one did.

The boy blinked. Why was the boy blushing did he do something wrong? Or did he had a fever? As the boy was looking around for something to help "Lavi" out. Lavi picked him up and started walking.

"HEY! Put me DOWN! I'm not some doll I can walk!"

The boy said as he was trying to get down. Lavi look at him that put the younger boy down then took his hand and said

"Come on we got to go back to the Black Order to get you some help."

"Umm Ok than."

The boy said as he boys both walk till the saw a train station.

"Wait here I'll get the tickets ok"

"Ok"

Lavi then left to get the tickets well the white haired boy sat on a bench. A man than came over to Allen.

"Well well well lookie what we have here."

The man said as he lean over to look at the boy, the boy looked up to see what the man looked like. The man had shaggy black hair and wear big round glasses.

" Umm hello?"

" Don't tell me you don't remember me?"

"No I'm sorry."

"Oh well It was nice meeting you again, but it looks like I got to go."

Said as the man look the other way to a group of people waving at him. The boy look too. To see the people waving. They look happy the boy thought.

"Well I hope next time if you remember me we can play cards again!"

The man said as he walked away, after that Lavi came back with the tickets.

"Ok Allen lets go."

Lavi said while grabbing Allen hand and running to the train. Now all they needed to do is to find away to explain to Yuu and Lenailee how Allen lost his memory. This is going be great Lavi thought to himself. Oh this is going be great he though. As Lavi was thinking so was Allen. He was Wondering what was going happen to him and who that man was. Oh how he wished he could remember but he couldn't.

" Damn it, what happen to me."

The boy said out-loud which got Lavi out of his thought. How is he going fix this he thought more to himself.

* * *

"I'm smart, I'm just to lazy to get it"  
-My sister

Umm so okay, this well is an okay ch. so it hasn't had anything done to it, because I'm to lazy to read it all and look for mistakes so forgive me!

Review and this will conutinue


	4. The Ride Home

Disclaimer:

don't own anything but plot enjoy well you can

* * *

'Memory of Mirage

* * *

The juvenile man keep observing at the cherry head who claimed to be his 'beat buddy' till, the cherry red head gotten eager under his friends watchful eye.

"So you truly can't recall anything at all?"

The cherry red head discussed worried, about his silver haired buddy but, couldn't think of a thing to do with him. Following that they had got on the train to go back to the Black Order, Lavi had to call in to tell Koumi what occurred to Allen. Now what was on the red haired boy mind was how to tell Yuu that Allen lost his memories. Lavi picture what Yu would do to him, and it wasn't pretty and he was quivering at the idea of it. Which maybe Allen look at him weird.

"Um Are you okay?" The grey eyed boy said to him.

"A-a Ya I am okay... I was just thinking of something dangerous." The crimson head replied looking the other way.

"Um Okay then." The boy said and looked out at the window.

'What I am I going do!' The red head thought. He didn't know what he was going do. Allen had lost the memory of him and everyone else and, to boot he looked like he didn't trusted anyone. It took them forever just to get Allen on the train with them.

So how he even going to trust us to just his memory back. Lavi put his palms on his face. He needed to think really but that wouldn't help when the cute little boy across from you is looking at you with big puppy dog eyes.

"Umm Allen can you please stop starring at me."

The cherry boy blush and , looked down then he looked up again to see that Allen had walked over and now. He sat down next to Lavi and started to play with the red locks on his head.

"Your hair so red and pretty" The boy said admiring it he smiled to and continued to play with them.

"Umm Thanks I guess," The boy didn't know what to do, the silver head was just so close to him, feeling his hair.

"It's so soft! I didn't expected that." The young boy smiled again. Liking the feeling of the cherry red head hair.

Lavi on the other hand was turn as red as his hair when Allen said that. He looked away he didn't want the other to know he was blushing. The boy just continued play with the hairs like it was the most intursting thing in the earth.

Lavi on the other hand keep turning redder and redder."Um A-allen will you please stop that." He tried to sound calm but, he voice trembled. "But, it's so soft~" As he said this he hugged Lavi. Hugging back he didn't realized it.

Allen held on to him tight. implanting his head deep in his chest. nuzzling like he was a new teddy bear. Lavi started to pat Allen hair his hand going back and forth. Still embrace in the cherry boy's arms he smiled.

overlooking that they where still on the train the got lost in there on world. That was till, a finder come into the cart and inured them."Um Master Bookman, Master Allen, where um here.. I'm sorry I

interrupted you guy,

He said as he went out of the cart closings the door fast. The boys both blinked at each other and look at the way they were holding one another. flushed both boys swiftly jumped up and looking the other way.

"We need to get off now I guess." Lavi said turning to the door. "Okay then Lavi" He followed the boy. 'His Yu's and not mine!' The cherry boy keep repeating in his head. Then he realized something then. 'YU!' he screamed in his head.

He forgot about Yu after the boy had hugged him. "Omfg" He said out loud hitting his head on a wall. Looking at the red head worried Allen come closer to him. "Lavi are you okay?" He asked. "No I don't think I'm." he replied.

The boy looked at the other weirdly. He looked like he was about to be killed by something. Not really knowing what to do he hugged the boy again. Feeling some extra weight come in contract with his body he saw Allen.

"Lavi whatever it is its going be okay!" He said smiling up to Lavi. Lavi then smiled back."Aww thanks Allen but, we really need to get your memories back! So I promise you that you'll get 'em back!" He shouted out loud and pick up the light weight boy.

"A Lavi put me down!" he replied to this action the older teen took but, the other didn't listen and twirled Allen like a little child and their doll. Forgetting again that their where people looking at them weirdly.

The finder who was with him just shook his head and sighed. "Master Book-man, Master Walker, we need to go " he said firmly looking at the two. Making Lavi turn around to look at him in the prossce, Allen still in hands.

"Lavi put me down now!" The silver boy said, while Lavi put him over his shoulder.

. Hitting his back at this he said it once more "Put me down Lavi now!" He pouted but, still the cherry haired male didn't listen instead he just laughed.

"Allen" He said in a cheerier voice. "You and me alway do this~" he smirked knowing the boy would believe him. Blinking the other boy who was laying on his shoulder said "Really we did?" Confused the boy was. He really didn't have a chose the other male was the one who said he was his friend so he just had to trust the boy.

The older boy chuckled. He didn't expected Allen to beleive him but, some how he did. Now all he need to do was make sure Yu didn't kill him for letting anyone hurt his moyashi. Lavi grabbed, this was going be a long day for him.

* * *

"No. If you want to die, kill yourself."- Hiei

Hello goodday and what not. I hope you enjoyed reading this and such

Reviews are always weclome


End file.
